


【迹仁】春潮

by kimisity



Series: 迹仁 [1]
Category: Tennis - Fandom, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 海盐与玫瑰番外，ABO设定





	【迹仁】春潮

“你希望我做到什么程度？”  
“怎样都行，除了标记。”

这句话说完后，仁王不可抑制地喘了一声。他自己的手被扣住，手指半强迫地进入了更深的地方。这让他能感觉到自己身体的温度，和难以言喻的渴求。  
雪上加霜的是信息素。  
浴室真的太小了，信息素仿佛变成了雨，让人喘不过气。

他一只手艰难地扶着洗手台。半转过身，伸出舌头，舔了舔迹部的侧脸。

他整个人都在迹部怀里，被卡在洗手台和男人结实的身体中间，将将站稳。  
而迹部对他来说就是散发着香味的食物，是玫瑰花心的花蜜。他不知道玫瑰花到底有没有花蜜，但迹部整个人都是甜的，从里到外。

仁王勾了勾舌尖。  
他咋了咋舌：“甜的。”

迹部眸色更暗了。  
他索性松开抓着仁王手腕的手，贴着仁王的手指往里摸。

怀里的人很轻微地颤了一下，顶着他胸膛的蝴蝶骨动了动。迹部低下头去舔吻仁王的肩膀，绕过最敏感的腺体。  
指尖被温热滑腻的液体沾湿。

“你太紧了。”

他的两根手指用了点力，带着仁王原本就没拿出来的手指继续往里，一直到指根都被吞没。  
而包裹着他的人发出含糊的闷哼。  
他抬起头，被白气遮盖了大半的镜子里的人半低了头，似乎是不想看到自己的表情和情状。但腹肌的弧线收紧了，扣着洗手台的手指也些微泛白。

“痛？”迹部舔吻到耳垂，温热的吐息随着信息素一起冲刷着耳膜。

仁王摇了摇头。

并不是完全的痛，说是刺激可能还更准确一些。  
又或者说，发情期的OMEGA善于把所有感官都转换成官能刺激。  
不只是疼痛。

他能感觉到自己在不断吞咽的身体迅速就适应了入侵物的尺寸，甚至还贪婪地渴求更多。  
这真糟糕。  
他有些难堪，羞耻感却被欲望推动着转化为更强烈的情动。

“再……粗暴一点。”他抽出自己的手指，发出隐约的呜咽。  
但回头去看迹部时，他的眼神还是凶狠的。  
就好像被抱在怀里任人为所欲为的人不是他，不是仁王雅治一样。

这大概是迹部见过最不知死活的OMEGA了。

他被这个眼神勾出很早以前的记忆来。  
一个夜晚，逼仄的更衣室，像狼一样的眼神。  
他们之前有足够的机会走到这一步，却都在两个人的控制下戛然而止。可时隔数年后的见面，居然就跳过了应该有的试探和寒暄，直接到了最失控的地步。

可迹部承认他是高兴的。  
高兴在那样的情形下，仁王分明有更多的办法脱身，却选择向他求助。

这太不容易了。  
欺诈师可不是随随便便会对人示弱的。

“你可别后悔。”迹部说。

他不再问了，反正听到的大概都是些挑衅的话。那对ALPHA只有火上浇油的作用。

往前倾了倾，迹部的手掌顺着脊背的线条往上，略过后颈揉了揉仁王后脑湿润的头发。银发很长了，几乎到了蝴蝶谷的位置，是柔软的。他揉了两下，又移到侧脸位置。  
带着水汽的皮肤有一点咸味，和信息素的味道混杂在一起。  
OMEGA的味道冲击着人的理智。

迹部侧过脸去亲吻仁王唇下的痣，又往上舔吻到唇。  
那只托着仁王侧脸的手用了力，唇舌便轻而易举撬开了牙关。这个吻很深，几乎要人失去呼吸的节奏，是最下流的那种吻法。

ALPHA的甜味熏的仁王腿软。  
他一只手还撑在洗手台上，另一只手攀着迹部的肩膀，拳头握紧又松开。  
在身体里的手指如他所愿地动作粗暴起来。但甬道里不断涌出的体液让摩擦变得轻易。

想要更多。  
还不够。

迹部结束这个吻时舔了舔仁王的唇，用牙齿撕开了唇上起皮的地方。疼痛微不可觉，而很淡的血腥味刺激了两个人的感官。  
仁王仰着头深呼吸了两次，越发觉得缺氧。  
他整个人都靠在迹部怀里，索性勾起一只脚往后摩擦着迹部的小腿。

“直接……进来。”

迹部手上的动作顿了顿。  
他把手指退到穴口，又狠狠地插到底。怀里的OMEGA真的站不稳了，贴着他渐渐往下滑。迹部索性把人翻过来。  
他让仁王半靠坐在洗手台上，抬起一条腿架上自己的肩膀。

这个角度什么都看的清清楚楚。  
OMEGA带着水光的眼睛，随着急促的呼吸起伏的肌肉线条，还有渗出水的欲望和被他打开的入口。  
海盐的味道从这个人身体的每一个细胞渗出来，勾着他把自己的信息素放出来，去纠缠，去征服。  
而仁王的表情太过分了。  
那双眼睛的深处藏着很浅的茫然和慌张，被掩盖在欲望与审视下。可迹部能看懂。  
他呼吸一窒，被这出人意料的青涩撩的不行。

“你自找的。”

他一只手托着膝弯，一只手揉捏着OMEGA的臀瓣，往前一挺身就进入了OMEGA的身体。  
长期运动练出来的肌肉的手感很好，而已经打开的入口顺从地含住他，吮吸他，取悦他。  
他按着OMEGA不受控颤抖的腰直接进入深处。

那感觉太过了。  
仁王张了张口，发不出声音。  
ALPHA的尺寸和手指的差距太大了。  
可OMEGA就连痛楚都能转化为刺激。

是谁写的生理卫生教科书，说OMEGA可以不做润滑就直接做爱的？  
仁王委屈的不行。

他条件反射想咬唇，可刺痛和血腥味让他想起先前迹部做的事，就只好舔了舔，发出含糊的鼻音。

全部吞进去时他还没反应过来。  
穴口贴着ALPHA的凶器的底端，耻毛摩擦着有些痒又有些难受。  
他急促呼吸着，身体还是绷紧的。几秒后他忍不住伸手摸了摸自己的小腹，有一种已经被顶穿的错觉。

“太……”

这个动作毫无疑问刺激了原本打算让他缓一缓的ALPHA。  
下一秒他放在小腹上的手被举起贴着瓷砖扣在头顶。

“！”  
仁王来不及也没办法推拒。埋在他身体里的硬物退出来一些又狠狠撞进去，擦过甬道深处最柔软敏感的地方。而后动作的幅度越来越大。甬道不受控地收缩着，描摹出那东西的形状，又欢欣雀跃着每一次的入侵。  
那感觉太陌生了，快感又太过明显。  
仁王伸出手想抓着什么，却什么也抓不住。  
他指尖用力按在瓷砖上，指肚发白，划出两道水线。

“我……迹部……”他突兀地觉得委屈，眼睛里瞬间就染上一层水汽。  
他透过水汽去看掌控着他的ALPHA。  
直觉让他求饶，但话语在舌尖转了一圈还是咽了下去。

ALPHA却发出轻笑。

“叫我什么？”

那张脸凑近了，精致的眉眼和显眼的泪痣晃的人眼晕。仁王脑子里的理智已经所剩无几，却还是被迹部的表情勾起一丝警惕。  
他的本能在劝他臣服，但直觉又在唱反调。  
该相信哪一个？

“迹部……景吾。”他的声音近乎呢喃，但在浴室里又格外明显。

但大概是这个名字打开了什么开关，仁王勾着迹部肩膀的腿用了力。  
他脚跟在迹部的背上蹭了蹭，敛下眉眼发出类似哽咽的喘息。

这在迹部看来就是在索吻。  
所以他满足了他。

这个吻的节奏要温柔许多。  
他吞下他全部呻吟，又小心抚慰着。

高潮来的很快。  
两个人都被太过汹涌的情潮感染。  
本能让迹部想要寻找到怀里OMEGA的后颈咬下去。他捏紧了仁王的手腕，舔吻着仁王的锁骨，在上面留下不轻的痕迹。

花洒的水温已经降了不少了，镜子完全被雾气掩盖。  
他们从情潮中回过神来，还算从容地清理了自己，甚至走出浴室时还都披了浴袍。

但第二轮也开始的很快。

仁王擦着头发坐在床沿，仰起头说我身上都是你的味道。  
这点燃了迹部的火。

“还不够。”他说。

他这次有足够的余韵把OMEGA按在床上享用了。  
从头到脚，从脖颈到身体深处。

比起他所见过的OMEGA，仁王确实格外不一样。除了性格，还有外表。  
大部分OMEGA在分化过后都会往柔弱方向发展，娇小可爱，身娇体软。  
但仁王不一样。  
长期的运动生涯让他的身材比起一般ALPHA来都不差什么——人鱼线，用力时手臂和腿的线条，还有小麦色的皮肤。

迹部用带着薄茧的手去描摹这具身体的肌理。  
而躺着的人顺从地迎合他每一个动作。

迹部知道这是发情期的OMEGA对占有他的ALPHA的本能反应，却还是不由自主渴望更多。  
比如失控。  
比如流泪。  
比如求饶。  
这大概很难。

被摆成趴跪姿势时仁王沉默着沉下了腰。  
OMEGA的身体已经迅速地习惯了ALPHA的入侵，在进入的伊始就欢欣雀跃地迎接着结合。  
他把半边脸埋进自己的手肘，一只眼睛看着台灯的底座。

他这次能轻易把声音咽下了，但他觉得迹部大概不希望那样。

真丝的床单太滑，他很难维持平衡。  
而ALPHA的手扣着他的胯，掌控着节奏。  
仁王讨厌无法自控的自己，本能却让他沉溺在过分的快感里。

太深了。  
他咬着自己的手臂半真半假抱怨着，得到的当然是更激烈的入侵。

“迹部，你温柔点……啊！”

ALPHA咬着牙沉腰进入到最深处。  
他俯下身凑到OMEGA耳边：“我已经够温柔了，雅治。”

玫瑰的味道顺着耳廓被后颈的腺体接收，仁王缩了缩脖子扬起头讨好似的蹭了蹭迹部的下颔。

很快两个人就没办法维持最初的游刃有余了。  
信息素的交融与荷尔蒙的碰撞让人失去控制。  
他们的信息素确实太契合了。也正是因为如此，他们才不约而同在每一次关系即将更进一步时踩下刹车。

会失控的。  
这是不用推测就能知道的事实。

被吻到后颈时仁王全身都僵了。  
迹部的气息在腺体上，让那个最柔软的地方仿佛要烫伤。而ALPHA的牙齿摩擦在那里，轻而易举就能咬破腺体注入信息素。

“迹部……”他忍不住唤道。

那声音里带上了显而易见的示弱与祈求，叫ALPHA愈发难以自控。  
他更凶狠地入侵进OMEGA的身体里。湿滑紧致的甬道含着他，吞咽着他，引他往更深的地方去。他仿佛觉得自己又胀大了几分。

OMEGA发出隐约的呜咽。

再往里撞时仿佛顶到了一个闭合的入口。很热，似乎被一层膜覆盖，又似乎只是闭合着，轻易就能撞开。迹部试探性地顶了一下，那一瞬间一直顺从着的OMEGA剧烈挣扎了起来。  
这种不服从激起了ALPHA的控制欲，也叫回了迹部的理智。

“别怕。”他安抚地舔了舔后颈的腺体。

但这举动大概让OMEGA更紧张了。

迹部有些心疼又有些生气。  
他强迫着自己从甬道里抽出来，换了手指进去揉按着甬道里的敏感点。

“别怕。”他重复了一遍。

那是生殖腔的位置，只要顶开入口进去成结再咬破腺体就能完成标记。  
但还不是时候，迹部知道。  
而他承诺过了，就会做到。

把仁王翻过来时他才发现OMEGA的眼睛都已经红了。

他挑了挑眉：“啊恩，本大爷是那么不守信用的人吗？”

连自称都出来了。  
大概真的在生气。  
可这种事我怎么可能不怕。

仁王自己也很委屈。  
但OMEGA的天性推动着他去抚慰这个明显散发出不满信号的ALPHA。

他弓起腿，夹着迹部的腰翻了个身。

他掌心里都是汗，按在迹部腹肌上时便几乎扶不住。

“你太用力了。”他解释道，“很痛。”

这可能是雪上加霜的“抚慰”。  
迹部哼了一声，不满的信号更剧烈了。

仁王舔了舔唇，撑着迹部的腹肌含住了迹部。  
他深呼吸了两次自己往下坐。  
而躺着的ALPHA一边散发着不满的信号，一边却任由他自己找着角度，没添乱。  
仁王便胡乱想着迹部果然是个嘴上说的难听其实温柔的不像话的人。

有了经验，他起落几次就发现了自己的生殖腔入口。

其实这太冒险了，如果真的进去成结，就算不标记也有怀孕的可能，甚至因为信息素太过匹配而几率很大。  
可仁王试探了几下还是咬着牙让迹部顶开了入口。  
那一瞬间过分的痛楚和快感侵袭了他，他腰一软发出短促的哀鸣，撑着迹部腹肌的手握紧了。

而迹部寻到了他的手，安慰似的一根一根展开，又贴着指根和人十指相扣。

他直起身把仁王拥在怀里，从耳垂舔吻到嘴角的痣，最后含住还带着一点血腥味的唇很轻地吮着。

他本来想说你不用这么勉强，但话语在看到仁王表情时又止住了。  
偶尔他不明白为什么仁王总会在莫名的地方倔强。可或许就是那古怪的倔强，才让他没法不在意这个人。

“放松。”  
他一只手还和仁王十指相扣，另一只手扶着仁王的后腰。  
他被包裹在生殖腔里的地方仿佛泡在一汪温水里，而他的心也是。

他怀里的仁王眼里的水汽已经快要漫出来了。  
他几乎觉得只要稍微用力，这个人就会落下泪来。  
这一刻他才发觉自己其实一点儿也不想看到仁王哭。  
这人就该是活蹦乱跳地看热闹的样子，任性得理直气壮才好。

理智在这一刻压过了所有本能，迹部压下一声叹息从生殖腔里退了出来。  
怀里的OMEGA抖了抖，有些疑惑地看过来。

迹部哼笑出声，重新把人压回床单。  
他举起相扣的手，在仁王指间吻了吻。

“你啊。”

这声感叹很轻，仁王几乎要以为是自己的错觉。  
但话音里的宠溺又太过真实了。

仁王沉默着侧过了头，对ALPHA的温柔难以招架。

于是情事变了味，变得十足旖旎起来。

高潮时仁王甚至觉得自己化成了水，连抬起手指的力气都没有了。

房间里的灯光是温暖过头的黄，他整个人泡在玫瑰味里。

“我不希望这只是一次简单的‘帮助’。”迹部说，“你明白什么意思的，仁王。”

仁王沉默了一会儿，张口想要回答又皱着眉停住。  
情事后的疲惫姗姗来迟，他侧过身微闭起眼睛。  
“但是迹部，发情期还没结束。”

“放心，本大爷不至于半途而废。”一只手撩过他的发尾，“累了就睡吧，你可以过几天再考虑怎么给我答复。”

仁王嗯了一声。  
他闭上眼睛。  
一会儿以后他听到开关的声音，暖黄色的光消失了，只剩下透过厚重窗帘的细缝隐约透进来的一丝月光。

身后ALPHA的温度是令人安心的。  
仁王把喟叹压在喉口。  
他想，既然这样，那就再说吧。


End file.
